Law and Order: SVU Skinning
by xXADarkenedRoseXx
Summary: Elliot gets personal with The case of "Kaylee Dendson", who he met on the streets of new york, bloodied and beaten.
1. Kaylee

**Teaser A/N:**

It hurt when she walked, it hurt a lot, she could barely walk even. Her left leg was numb, she'd probably lost too much blood already. But she knew she had to get to the police before something went really wrong; if only she could find her way there….

"Are you ok?" an unfamiliar women asked.

I turned to look at the women's face. She had a little boy with her too, maybe about 8? But still, I hoped I didn't scare him. God only knows what I looked right now; I just spent a couple of nights in absolute hell.

"Yes, at least I think I am, do you know where the closest police station is?" I said.

"Uh yes, but don't you want to go to the hospital first?" she replied.

"I should, but I think I've got drugs in my system, I think, and I want to tell the police what happened in case I forget…" I mumbled.

"I see your point, straight down the street to your right, there should be a sign." She said. "Do you want me and my son to go with you?"

"No, but thanks for the offer!" I said and gave the boy a rub on the top of his head to show him that I meant no harm. He smiled.

I wobbled my way down the street toward the police station, when I bumped into someone else. I sighed. This was just not my day.

"Sorry about tha – ow." I said.

He didn't say anything, he just examined me; his face growing more serious as he saw the extent of my injuries.

You could barley see any of my skin, my face was fine though, aside from some bruising and swelling. I had Bruises, cuts (deep and not so deep), I had huge chunks of skin hanging of my legs too.

"You need some help?" he said after a long pause.

"Um yes – I – uh, how much longer I have to walk to get to the police station?"

"About a block." He said. "What's your name?"

"Kaylee Dendson." I answered slowly, I think he noticed that my breathing was getting a little too shallow, He made a face. "What's yours?" I continued as if nothing had happened.

"Elliot Stabler." He said. "I work for the police; Special Victims Unit." He added.

"Can I tell you something…?" I asked.

I started to wobble back and forth, everything was getting so hazy, but when I got to my left leg for the second time; I fell sideways. He must have caught me, because my landing was soft, then before I knew it I was out.


	2. Awakening

**Hey! The 2****nd**** Chappy is here!!! I hope you like it! Please give me reviews!!! Good ones give me the green light for more chapters!! ^_^**

'Oh crap!' I thought in my head. 'What a _great _way to embarrass myself!'

"She is laying very still, are you sure she's going to be ok?" a familiar voice asked.

"She took quite the beating, I'm amazed she even still _is _alive, but she's pulling through." said a women closer to me. "She should be awake any minute now…" she added.

Then someone, I'm guessing it was the man flipped a cell phone open and dialed a number I didn't recognize.

"Hey Liv? She's going to wake up soon, I suggest you get down here." He said.

The pain shot through me as if I willingly jumped into a pool of below freezing water. I was waking up.

"What the hell…?" I muttered hoarsely as my vision came back to me.

There was sudden movement in the far corner of the room, I glanced toward it; I should have known, It was none other than Elliot Stabler, the man I met on the street.

"How long have been in here?" I asked the doctor, who I now recognized as my doctor, Dr. Franagan .

She stared at me with a questionable look on her face, as if she was deciding on telling me the truth or not. I waited.

"Two days…" Elliot said quietly. "All of it unconscious until now.." he added.

"Oh wow…" I muttered sarcastically. "My step dad is going to kill me…"

A beeping noise came from Dr. Franagan's pocket, she nodded to Elliot and left. Elliot looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face when the doctor closed the door.

"What do you mean 'Your step dad is going to kill you'?" he asked as he walked toward the bed a bit.

I fidgeted. "He gets mad easy…" I said looking down at my hands.

"Did he do this to you?"

"No but sort of; we got in a fight that night, that's why I left the house, I couldn't stand another minute around him."

"What was the fight about?"

"he always finds some stupid reason to yell at me." I said. "This time it was because I wasn't doing the chores _fast _enough."

"How _many_ chores do you do around the house?"

"All of them, he gets me up 5:30 in the morning, and I never usually get them done 'till about 1:00am."

Anger rose in Elliot's face. "He only lets you get 4 hours of sleep a day?"

I nodded.

"Hmmmm….."

We both turned our heads slightly more towards the door. Even with it closed you could still hear the commotion going on outside. I stiffened, I knew who it was….


	3. David

**A/N: Yay!! Lol.**

"David...I don't think it was her fault…" my mother tried to say.

"SHUT UP! SHES _dead _when I get my hands on her!" David snapped.

I began to shake, like a little kid seeing a ghost in the middle of the night. I turned my head toward Elliot, I was frightened by David. Just by looking at my face, Elliot could tell that the man just behind that door, David, is my stepfather.

Suddenly, the door flew open violently, revealing my mother and her boyfriend. Without even a moments notice, David ran into the room, to quickly for Elliot to keep him away. I yelped in pain as David grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands. He got his face two inches from mine and started to cuss at me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. And even though it hurt like hell I kicked and thrashed around at him in a desperate attempt to get him off. The pain from that itself could have knocked me out but, I fought back. Elliot grabbed David's arms and tried to yank him off .

Finally after a good 10 minutes (half of which I spent feeling rather nauseated),Elliot managed to pull him off of me. I looked toward my mother, next to her I assumed was "Liv" from Elliot's previous phone conversation before David barged in. She didn't look to happy, by me or David I didn't know, I didn't care. All five of us stared at each other during the brief silence throughout the room. But that didn't last long, after a few minutes, David squirmed out of Elliot's grip and came toward the bed, I fidgeted way from him. He reached out and grabbed the edge of the blanket. He pulled it off, everyone gasped at the extent of the injuries I had sustained. My eyes didn't move from what was in front of me; why couldn't I remember what happened? Why didn't I feel this?

No normal coloured skin showed, it was either black, purple or yellow bruises or red for that matter. But one thing caught my attention the most, when I arrived, I knew I had chunks of skin hanging off of me but now that I noticed…I had chunks MISSING too. David stared at me angrily.

"You did this to YOURSELF didn't you?" he asked.

"God, NO!" I snapped back.

"Yes you DID!" David yelled.

I stared up at him, my temper passing its limit. "GET…THE…HELL…OUT!" I said through gritted teeth.

David ignored me, reached down again, and pulled on one of the thick bandages on my right leg. It was then I noticed how deep my wounds were, no wonder I passed out before I could get to the police. I had had enough of David…

Grabbing the I.V for support, I painfully swung my legs around to stand up straight. Elliot was by my side in a second, to help me. He knew I could handle my "step dad" just perfectly by myself. But in this case, with a little support due to my condition. Once I got up I wattled toward David, signalling Elliot to let go of my arm in the process. I waited. When I had my balance I let my fist fly right into David's nose. He fell to the floor, got up and ran out of the room.

"There, now that that maggot is out of the way…"I said. "Where were we?"

**Chapter 3 FIN ^_^**


	4. Past References And Who Kaylee REALLY Is

**Hi :) Ive finally gotten around to getting the 4****th**** chapter for this story…I say **_**this story**_** because I have others on my account, I am currently working on what? About 5 or 6 I think xD Anyways, I think its becoming obvious (or it will be in later chapters 8D) that I ADORE Elliot…..**

Law and Order: SVU : Skinning

**Chapter 4: Past References and Who Kaylee REALLY Is**

"May I speak to Elliot before we ask you any further questions?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, go ah - ow – ead." I said, then they both left the room temporarily. I decided to keep standing, with my mother's arm for support. Thanks to lots and lots of research and practice, I can read lips. I know it was wrong, but I read Liv and Elliot's conversation, through the glass window. "What was that for?" Liv, asked. "What?" Elliot replied, looking utterly confused. "Letting her hit her father like that!" "He was being an ass to her. Do you expect me to stand around and watch that happen? Kaylee was trying so hard to get him to stop, and punching him seemed to be the only option at the moment. Nothing would have worked!" Elliot replied. I didn't get it. Why was Elliot standing up for me? I suddenly jumped as I heard the door open, and then close again. Elliot and Liv had come back in. My mother looked at me. "Maybe you should sit down hun, you're still as white as vanilla ice cream ." She said. "Yeah…ok." I said sitting down an the bed again. "Did you call Dad?" I asked. Mom made a face. "No…" she said after a moments pause. "You're avoiding him again…aren't you?" She blinked. "Uh…um…" she gave in. "I suppose so." I put my hand on my forehead and looked away. Only to look back after a couple minutes of staring at the I.V. Mom was staring at the floor with guilt written all over her face. "Mom, it's okay, I'll just call him later. Don't worry about it." I said, in an apologetic tone. She smiled up at me. "You don't need to apologize, I know how much you love him." I smiled back.

Elliot walked up to the edge of the bed. "Which Dad are we talking about here?" he asked.

"My real Dad." I replied. "He left a long time ago, when I was about nine."

"Oh…that dad."

"Why did he leave?" Liv asked.

"He was cheating." Mom said. "So he went to live with his mistress, instead."

"Does he have visitations?"

"Yes!" I almost yelled. "Sorry… he just…doesn't visit anymore…"

"That's alright."

I winced. The pain was coming back… Mom moved toward the button to call the nurse.

"This…doesn't…hurt…that…bad." I protested.

"It sounds like it does." She said.

I bit my lip and didn't say anything else, she was right, this really did hurt. Mom pressed the call button.

"I think…we'll leave now." Elliot said, glancing at me.

My eyes glazed over, I didn't want them to leave, and I defiantly didn't want to go to sleep. I knew if I did, I would dream of it, my memories would laugh at me. And all I wanted right now was to speak, speak to normal people, pretend like all of this was just a dream. Pretend like nothing had happened.

"Ok…thanks for stopping by…" Mom, said softly.

This is when I decided to tell mom, partly wishing I hadn't. "Mom, that's the guy who brought me here…"

"Oh!" she yelped excitedly. "Well thank – you! Without you, Kaylee would have been a goner!"

"_Mom please!_"

Mom lifted both of her hands up into the air. "Only speaking the truth!" she said defensively.

I rolled my eyes, Elliot chuckled.

"Your welcome." He said. Then he turned and walked out the door with Liv. I felt like crying my eyes out.

"Alright, let's get you tucked in, you've had enough excitement for one day." Mom said.

Liv and Elliot must have stayed a bit longer to gather information, they both passed my room once more, talking to my doctor. What she was telling them must have been pretty bad, because they had very concerned looks on their faces.

I jumped, the nurse walked in with the needle of morphine.

"How are we feeling, sweetie?" she asked.

"Well, that depends on which way you look at it ." I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she injected the morphine.

"I'm happy that my mom is here and _not _my step – dad…" I said, pointing toward my mother, who was now sitting on the chair to my left.

"I see…well, I hope this helps."

"It will, I'll be totally asleep." I said, sounding convincing to her.

The nurse smiled, then left.

Elliot was as silent as ever since he and Olivia left the hospital. His brain was hard at work, he recognized Kaylee from somewhere, he just couldn't place where. He didn't not know yet.

"What's on your mind El?" Olivia asked, looking concerned.

"I recognize Kaylee from somewhere…" he said.

"You don't know where?"

Elliot shook his head.

Later that night, Elliot picked up Maureen and Kathleen from Kathy's place, being as they were the only two that wanted to visit for the weekend. Once they had gotten there and were sitting around the table. He decided to ask them the questions.

"Do you two know of a Kaylee Dendson?" he asked.

Maureen dropped her fork and stared at her father. "Kaylee's one of my best friends, she used to come over and study a lot." She said. "She hasn't shown up at school for a while though."

"Really?" Elliot asked. Maureen nodded, then he went silent.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kathleen asked.

"Kaylee's in the hospital…" Elliot said.

"What happened?!?" Maureen asked.

"We think she was kidnapped…"

"What hospital?"

"Mercy General."

"Is it alright if I visit her tomorrow?"

"I'll give you a ride on my way to work."

CHAPTER 4 FIN

**There we go : ) What do you guys think? Tell me!! I have this fic finished in my binder, and I have a sequel to it finished too ^^ So please enjoy this… I know it's kinda starting off slow but, bare with me, it gets better ^_^ **


	5. Results

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it :)**

"Sheesh! You look like you got hit by a bus!" Maureen said as she walked into my room the next morning.

"I feel like it." I said looking up from my magazine. " What's up?"

"Well, it's Saturday and I decided to come and see you."

I set the magazine down. "How did you know I was in here? He school barely knows I'm even ALIVE now instead of missing and possibly dead in a dumpster somewhere."

Maureen gave me a look, like she didn't know whether to laugh or be upset with my remark.

"My dad's working your case, he gave me a ride here on his way to work…" she said, wandering to the chair next to the bed.

"Oh good god! Your dad is Elliot Stabler!"

"Yeah…"

"It should have clicked!"

"Uh.. Yeah it should have."

We started laughing.

"I'm such a dork!" I said

"But you're an awesome dork!"

We laughed again. Then I went serious.

"What all did he tell you?" I asked.

"Nothing really, he just asked me if I knew who you were and told me you were in the hospital."

"Hhhhmmm." I said. "I embarrassed my self in front of him…"

"How?"

I sighed. " I bumped into him on the street on the way to a police station."

"So?"

"So.. when I tried to talk to him… I passed out, and I'm assuming he caught me and carried me here." I said as I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Hmmmm…I see, that would be rather embarrassing…" Maureen replied.

There was a long pause after that, we were both lost in our own train of thought.

"Do you remember what happened?" Maureen asked looking at me.

"Isn't that a question your dad should be asking me?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

Maureen laughed. "I guess so…"

"Well I remember the fight with David that night, walking around the block, and I remember…pain…but that's it."

Maureen frowned at me, she looked like she was going to cry. And for a moment I regretted letting her see me like this. Her cell phone buzzed as she got a text message. She looked down to see what it was, and I noticed a tear fall onto the floor. She quickly replied to the message, and glanced back up.

"Sorry but I have to go, Kathy needs help with some of her homework…" she said, getting up.

"That's okay, I think I need some more sleep anyways…"

"Do you want me to get you anything?" she said, now standing in the doorway.

"No thanks." I replied, wanting to get up and hug that sad face of hers away.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then M'kay?"

"Yeah…"

Then she left, and the room fell back into the eerie silence that it was in before. But in about ten minutes, I fell asleep.

The room was dark, the light above me swung back and forth, slowly. I glanced at the wall adjacent from me as the light hit it. The wall was yellowish in color, on it sat black mold and blood stains. _Wait…BLOOD STAINS?_ Realization hit me. I had returned, back to the hell hole I was trapped in before I managed to escape. I tried to squirm my hands out from behind my back, but the were tied tightly, I couldn't move them to much with hurting myself. I tried to scream, but someone had tied a cloth around my mouth and head.

Someone slammed a door shut to my left. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. _I'm still here!_

"Hello GOREGEOUS!" a male voice said I looked toward it and panicked. I tried to scream, but nearly chocked on the cloth. He pulled out a knife, knelt down to me, and set it on my cheek.

"Now I want everything to be perfect, so I'll leave that pretty little face of yours alone and start with the legs first…." He said…

I jumped up, hitting and kicking at anything in front of me, screaming at the top of my lungs until I started crying.

**:O**

I jumped up, hitting and kicking at whatever was in front of me, screaming at the top of my lungs. Until I started to cry.

"Honey! Honey wake up!" Mom half yelled.

I opened my eyes, and saw my mom staring at me, straight into my face. I was back, I rolled my eyes and lay back in the bed.

"What a buzz kill…" I muttered, placing my shaking hands on my face. I was trying to keep my cool.

Someone chuckled from behind mom.

"Oh jeez! How long have you been here _detective _Stabler?"

"The whole time, what happened?" he said, walking to the other side of the bed with his arms crossed.

My hands that were now sitting on my lap became suddenly interesting.

"I was back there…" I said quietly.

"Where?" Elliot questioned.

"Where I was the other night…"

"Can you describe anything?"

"The room light swayed back and forth…back and forth; the room was yellow, the walls covered in…mold, an- and…"

"And what?" he asked, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him, tears threatening to fall.

"Blood…everywhere, everywhere I looked…all that blood…" I placed my head in my hands as I shook from the sight etched in my head.

Elliot continued to stare at me, and mom had gone completely silent.

Elliot swallowed. "Were- were there any windows in the room?"

"N-no…It was all part of my memory, it all actually happened…" I said. Then I continued to tell them about the rest of my dream. "What time is it?" I asked when I finished.

"4:30…" Mom said.

"Excuse me?"

We all turned our heads toward the door and saw a nurse standing there with a bunch of papers in her hand. She caught her breath and exhaled.

"Um… I never thought I'd have to say this to someone, not yet anyways...I'm new, and I didn't want to start my shift with this…I can tell you're a good kid miss Dendson, I just…I don't know If your ready…"

My eyes grew wide. "What is it?"

The nurse looked down at her feet. "The rape test came back…positive…" she said.

**There you have it! I hope you liked it! :) I'm soo sorry it took me so** **get this up!** **I apologize for its shortness too… **


End file.
